Wyznania
by Buka-sama
Summary: Aomine postanawia się dowiedzieć, czym właściwie przyciąga Kagamiego. AoKaga. Okołoseksy. Na tyle około, że rating M niepotrzebny. Dla Piegowatej


-...Czemu pytasz? - mruknął spąsowiały Kagami. Cholera, będąc z Aomine, nigdy nie wiesz, czym cię zaskoczy. No dobra, w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć będzie to spontaniczny seks, ale to akurat był ten dziesiąty przypadek. Siedzieli razem na kanapie w całkiem miłej, niewymuszonej ciszy. Za szklanym ekranem telewizora rozgrywał się mecz koszykówki. Daiki bawił się dłonią chłopaka, dotykając oddzielnie każdą kosteczkę, zginając palce i splatając je ze swoimi. Taiga czuł ciepło wędrujące przez całe ciało i skłamałby, twierdząc, że mu się to nie podoba. Wręcz przeciwnie, choć nie przyznałby się za nic, takie drobne, niewinne czułości sprawiały mu najwięcej przyjemności. Wtedy właśnie ciemnoskóry przysunął się blizej, przygryzł delikatnie płatek jego ucha i zadał pytanie, które natychmiast wywołało rumieńce na twarzy Kagamiego.  
- A otóż pytam, bo jako twój chłopak muszę wiedzieć, czym tak właściwie cię zainteresowałem - odpowiedział wciąż pozostając przy jego uchu, przez co jego ciepły oddech owiał szyję ukochanego.  
- Nie musisz! - zaprzeczył żwawo, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać na to krępujące pytanie.  
- Ale chcę - Aomine nie dawał za wygraną, sunąc palcem po ramieniu poczerwieniałego asa Seirin.  
- Nie chcesz - stwierdził chłopak bez przekonania.  
- To może inaczej. Czemu nie Tetsu? - Twarda, wyrobiona latami gry dłoń spoczęła na udzie Taigi.  
- Kuroko? Co z nim? - zapytał bez zrozumienia.  
- Czemu wolisz obściskiwać się na kanapie ze mną, kiedy teoretycznie mógłbyś siedzieć tu z Tetsu? - Daikiemu chyba naprawdę zależało na odpowiedzi, bo tłumaczył wszystko cierpliwie, bez cienia złośliwości.  
- Z Kuroko? Daj spokój... On mnie przeraża. Te jego oczy i to, jak znika... Chyba bym wykitował - podsumował, a w odpowiedzi zobaczył, że jego partner kiwa głową. Znał dokładnie to uczucie.  
- A co z Kise? - ciągnął.  
- On? Emm... Jest przystojny i to jego "Kagamicchi"... - Poczuł łokieć pod swoimi żebrami - Au, nie bij, daj mi skończyć! Ale nie w moim typie, no i maże się jak baba.  
- Zadowalająca odpowiedź. Masz szczęście - Zwinne palce chłopaka wróciły na nogę ukochanego. - Midorima?  
-... No weź.  
- Fakt. Murasakibara?  
- Jak już mnie wypytujesz, to znajdź przykłady choć trochę bardziej realne.  
- Eee... Akashi? - mruknął nieprzytomnie, bardziej zajęty uchem Kagamiego.  
- Czy ja czegoś nie powiedziałem?  
- Kolory pasują...  
- Nie myślisz, że to trochę za mało?  
- Może i tak. A ten... jak mu tam... Himuro?  
- Mówiłem ci, do cholery, że jesteśmy braćmi! - Daiki wkroczył na grząski grunt. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co zaszło między tymi dwoma, ale jego chłopak reagował zbyt emocjonalnie.  
- Tak. I kupiliście sobie pierścionki zaręczynowe? - wskazał na szyję Taigi.  
- Skończ, dobra?  
- Jeśli powiesz teraz, czemu ja.  
- ...Nie powiem - Czerwonowłosy postanowił, że nie da się zmusić do odpowiadania na to żenujące pytanie.  
- Kagami... - Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. - Taiga... - Zero. Null. - Tygrysku...?  
- Agh, niech ci będzie! No bo... - westchnął głęboko. - Bo jesteś niesamowity. Bo jesteś jak... jak pantera. - Zdradliwy rumieniec znów wypełznął na jego twarz. - Bo kiedy cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, to biło od ciebie coś... Coś, co sprawiło, że chciałem się z tobą zmierzyć. Bo swoim "Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja sam" nakręcałeś mnie jeszcze bardziej niż siebie. Bo twoje oczy błyszczały... zwycięstwem. - Zdał sobie sprawę, że miał nie mówić tak dużo i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Zadowolony?  
- Bardziej niż zadowolony - wymruczał niskim, seksownym głosem, powalając chłopaka na kanapę. - Teraz pantera pokaże tygrysowi, jak bardzo podobała jej się twoja odpowiedź. - Powolnym ruchem zdjął z niego koszulkę, następnie rozprawił się ze swoją. Nachylił się nad nim i zaczął obcałowywać i przygryzać jego szyję.  
- A! Ao...mine... Czekaj! Teraz ty powiedz... - wyjęczał chłopak z determinacją, chociaż w sumie wcale nie chciał przerywać.  
- Wolałbym to zrobić później - odparł, nie przerywając pieszczot.  
- Ejj... - warknął Kagami, czując ręce na pasku swoich spodni.

- Mówię, że później. Aktualnie zamierzam zrobić co innego. - Wreszcie pozbawił partnera spodni, w ślad za nimi zaraz poszły bokserki. Położył dłonie na jego udach, powoli sunąc w górę i obserwując rumieńce na twarzy Taigi. Przyspieszony oddech i błyszczące oczy Kagamiego wprawiały go w coraz większe, bolesne podniecenie. Szybkim ruchem zdjął z siebie ubranie. Ich ciała, prawie tak samo zbudowane, pasowały do siebie idealnie, kiedy spotkały się, poruszając w jednakowym rytmie. Ciche jęki zostały stłumione przez mocny, zaborczy pocałunek. Daiki nie zamykały oczu - chciał widzieć karmazynowe tęczówki ukochanego. Poczuł, jak paznokcie wijają się w jego plecy i po chwili było po wszystkim. Zmęczeni opadli na łóżko, a Aomine, w odpowiedzi na pozostawione pytanie, wziął chłopaka w ramiona i zasnęli razem, nie potrzebując żadnych słów.


End file.
